onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellsing D. Ging
}}| |extra1= |bounty= Unknown|}} |devil fruit= }} "Might controls everything, and without strength, you cannot protect anything. Let alone yourself." -Hellsing D. Ging Hellsing D. Ging is the Captain of the Black Fang Pirates and father of Hellsing D. Nero, and Hellsing D. Vergil. Appearance Ging has black hair fitted with constant, short pointy spikes already built from short hair itself. At the base of his hairline, he allows a few strands to hang just above his forehead. He wears bandages over his right hand (a style he has used since the beginning, most likely to assist in handling a sword) and wears a sleeveless white under shirt beneath it, allowing him to move his arms freely. Personality and Relationships Personality Ging obsesses over fighting and seeks out powerful opponents to sate his bloodlust. He is confident enough in his own power to challenge even the Yonko and deliberately holds back in battle to make his "fun" last longer. Ging constantly makes references to the phrase "survival of the fittest", likening himself to a predator in search of its prey and refers to battles as a "hunting ground" for him to "consume" his challengers. His motto is "Absolute Strength". His insane love for battle has earned him the epithet, "The Raging Demon". However, despite his love for battle he was compassionate and caring when he wanted to be. As shown when he fell in love with crew mate Tiger D. Scarlet and had 3 children with her. Relationships Abilities and Powers In a world chuck full of powerful combatants, Ging is undoubtedly one of the strongest. He was able to fight on par with Gol D. Roger, Whitebeard, Garp and Shiki. He has fought with Kaido on multiple occasions and easily defeated all three admirals on his own. Many have stated that Ging would probably be most likely to become King of the Pirates but he's stated on multiple occasions that his goal is not to become Pirate King, but just sail the seas openly and freely. Physical Prowess Ging has beyond abnormal strength, even by series standards. He is able to throw people and objects as if they were paper weights. During his fight with Garp he was shown to flatten mountains with just his fists and cut mountains with his sword. His physical strength is shown when he is able to clash with Monkey D. Garp's fist. Ging has enormous power, to the point of being almost unstoppable. He is unfathomably fast, being able to dodge an onslaught of Kizaru's laser beams without the use of Observation's Haki. His endurance and durability is outstanding as he was able to take being impaled through the chest multiple times. He is able to take out hundreds of Marines without even breaking a sweat and obliterated an entire mountain with a single one hand punch and during his fight with Gold Roger he punched the island that they were on and destroyed it. He also has just as much durability as he has strength, being able to take as much pain as he can dish out. He survived multiple quake punches from Whitebeard back in the day and even took multiple attacks from all three admirals and got back up more pissed off then anything else. Devil Fruit Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Behemoth Weapons A gigantic sword (Over 6 feet in length) that he calls "God Slayer" Haki Busoshoku Haki: Busoshoku Koka: This technique somehow uses Busōshoku Haki to drastically harden his body (or parts of it). How exactly it works is currently unknown. Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. He has used this to dodge Kizaru's lasers. Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): Garp stated that Ging is one of the people who's will is strong enough to use Haōshoku Haki. The ability to knock out someone else or a large group with their will alone. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Trivia *Ging was once offered the position of Goshin, but he turned it down. Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Male Category:Swordsmen Category:Human